1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator cabs, and more specifically to the construction of the elevator cab canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elevator car includes a sling, platform and cab. The sling and platform are assembled in the hoistway of a building, and the elevator cab is assembled on the platform. The elevator cab is constructed by assembling upstanding wall portions on the platform. It is conventional to suspend the elevator cab ceiling, called a canopy, in the hoistway. When the upstanding wall portions have been assembled on the platform and secured, the canopy is lowered and secured to the upper edges defined by the upstanding wall portions.
It would be desirable to improve the construction of the elevator cab canopy, as well as the method of assembling the canopy on the upstanding wall portions.